Save Our Souls
by SkeletalSpade
Summary: After defeting Megatron, Sam has undergone some...changes. Soon Sam will be on the run.From his very home,from his friends,from old Enemies,trying to keep from becoming a new expiramental subject or worse. With only Bee at his side...whats left?- SamxBee
1. The 5

**Chapter 1**

It was…Dark. That was all he could make out currently. His mind felt heavy and slow, as if a huge pressure was holding it down. There was also a sense of numb-ness, one that he couldn't place. He knew he was laying down on something hard, but that was it for the left half of his body. The right half was almost…it felt like...throbbing, and yet he could feel the soft but thin blanket beneath his right arm, shoulder and leg. Next was his chest. It felt almost lop-sided, as though only one lung was slowly pumping air in and out of his body. It was an odd sensation, one that should have lead him to start freaking out.

But then again, there were other details to worry about. Questions slowly and sluggishly began sloughing through his mind as he tried to piece together what exactly happened. As he tried to think, his thoughts seemed almost...alien to him. Organized, smooth, instead of jumbled like he thought they would be. Only the questions remained jumbled in a mess, which as a rather big one.

He went back to struggling to open his eyes, eyes that felt heavy and un-used. The same could be said for his throat, feeling the same heaviness, but also dry and scratchy. Or…the…right half, anyways. It felt oddly numb and still, even as he attempted to swallow-apparently, even that was a slow, painful, and heavy task.

"…s…S…"

'Was…Someone there? Who would be there? Was it all in his head?' his mind rolled over the huge ball of questions, trying to find answers. He knew one thing-Someone was speaking to him. Pushing through the dreary black, through the want to slip back into a comfortable state of un-consciousness, he needed to know. He needed to know who was there, what was going on, and what had happened. Because through the comforting dark, there was a horrid feeling, one that told him something bad had happened and he had been in the middle of it. He was sure of it...infact, there was memories of...something…But before he could dwell on it, try to figure it out, the whispers of odd words that sounded so welcome and yet frightening echoed yet again.

"…s…S…Sa-…a…m"

What was that? The odd…noises…was there more then one person? GodDamnit, if only he could open his eyes!  
Again and again, he pressed through the heavy darkness. It was so enveloping, so welcoming for sleep, so…controlling. It felt as though he had been where ever here was for months, possibly years. He had to get out-He had to wake up!

"Sam?"

The words were coherent now. The fact that SOMETHING made sense was a relief for him, yet he still felt rather un-nerved, scared. Seeing as he was still stuck behind a veil of black, he attempted speaking. The swelled and numbness of his throat didn't help, and it remained still as he tried to move it. It took several tries before he stopped attempting it, ready to try even screaming just to do SOMETHING that returned a sense of normalcy.  
There seemed to be a sudden alarming beep that echoed around him. They were painfully loud, showing that atleast his hearing was still working alright.  
"Sam…? Samuel!"  
There was almost what seemed to be scrambling, screeching of meal against stone. Was…someone touching his shoulder..? It was hard to tell. Everything felt so…numb.

As the lost thought seemed to fade from his sluggish mind, he realized he was staring up at a dark ceiling. Only his right eye anyways, which felt rather heavy and stung as if it was un-used to the sudden airflow.

"Sa- Primus, don't do that again…"

He could only blink the one eye slowly, body un-willing to move, and granted only his eye movement. The beeping had (thankfully) stopped, leaving a faint ringing that echoed about in his inner ear. Now, who was speaking?

His question was answered as a large head peered over him, bright optics darting about with the tiny machines that made the Autobot run whirring away. He disappeared quickly though, stepping back and away from his field of view.

"You gave us a scare there for quite sometime there young Samuel. We weren't sure if you would ever wake up."

For now, Sam didn't respond. Alright, so he had finally escaped the darkness that had been behind his eyelids, but now he wasn't sure about...anything. Un-fortunately, he lacked a functioning throat to ask anything. It didn't seem he would need it though, as the autobot moving around him in the huge area seemed to be answering un-asked questions as he moved about around him.

"You won't be able to move for awhile yet, and I have a feeling that you'll be slipping into another coma quite soon. Before that, I'll tell you that everyone is alright. I've completely fixed Bumblebee's lower half, Mikela's been healthy for a number of months, and your parents are back at home," It almost sounded like a ramble to Sam who could only blink his one eye slowly, looking around at whatever he could without actually moving his head. What the autobot said-It sounded like Ratchet- slowly, oh so slowly, went through his mind, before the sentences clicked and he realized what the autobot said.

His throat clenched and un-clenched as if swallowing, but that only made it hurt more. Again, Sam attempted to speak, forming several words with his mouth but giving only small whirring groans instead of coherent Sentences. Ratchet (He was pretty sure it was Ratchet) seemed to realize this, and Sam could feel a large hand lightly lay on his chest.

"Please stay still Samuel. The change is only half-way through, and if you try to force your body to work, it might lead to un-known consequences," The hand was removed as Sams single eye rolled up. No, he still couldn't see the autobot, but he could see the top of several machines. What exactly was he hooked up to? What had happened? Were the Decepticons gone? Where as bumblebee? Mikela? What was going on?!

_'And-Wait…Whirring…?'_

It seemed to finally click that when he 'groaned' instead of formed words, he had… whirred. How was that possible?  
Instead of answers, the heavy black was settling on him again. The words were fading as well as Ratchet finally came into view, looming over him as he looked at him oddly-as if worried- his words fading rapidly. There was a high pitched noise in the back ground too Was that a heart moniter?

"Sam.? Sam! SAM!…..S…..a…."


	2. Before the questions

Sorry, I forgot to put this in the first chapter ^^;

This is, not counting the Drabbles, my first official 'story' here on Fanfiction. I've lurked awhile and have finally decided to join up. Quite frankly, I nearly fell over when I got reviews nearly the second I posted my first chapter o.o; (I've rarely got any glances towards my stories, never mind comments/reviews xD; )

I'll be updating periodically, hopefully atleast once every two or three days atleast. Though I can't promise- Writers block is just around the corner x.o

Enough of my babble-Onto the next Chapter! :3  
-----------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_  
Accessing Memory log…_

_  
Searching…  
_

_Memory#09120a0s9 accessed._

Date: 06/28/07

[Play]  


…_  
"Owowow-!" Sam Witwicky winced as the bandages were wrapped around his fingers, funky smelling clear white gunk oozing from the tight cloth as Mikela worked quickly and diligently. His hands weren't the only thing coated in the odd gunk as wel as the gauze- Half of his upper arms, chest, and even forehead had the gauze and revolting smell hovering around them, no doubt coming from both the gunk and burnt flesh it covered. "Can't you be an-Ouch!"_

There was an exasperated sigh from the woman in front of him, kneeling in front of his sitting/slouched posture as she finally tied up the end of the cloth. She too was covered in wounds, but nothing close to the burns that Sam had. In fact they had appeared (and Smelt) bad enough to earn him an emergency trip to the hospital in an ambulance. Un-fortunately, with so much rubble from the destruction the battle had caused, people were barely able to walk around never mind drive.

"If I'm any slower, You'll start getting infected," Was Mikela's reply, finally standing up with a wince as muscles around a pair of fractured ribs throbbed. Despite the pain in her sides, she turned around, looking around the rubble for any signs of autobot or Human life other then her's and Sam's. Un-fortunately, other then a distant Bumblebee that was stuck on a parked truck, there was no such luck. "Where did Optimus and Ratchet disappear too? They was just here."

"Maybe they went to help 'Bee?" Sam flinched noticeably as he moved to stretch, immediately slouching again, stuck watching the ground as his head pounded, protesting loudly against any thought or movement. Quite frankly, other then the heavy, painful throbbing his body was doing, he felt fine. Which was defiantly saying something, seeing as half his body had its skin baked off.

Mikela sighed, dropping down onto the ground to sit cross-legged in front of Sam, careful to stretch away from the ribs as she watched Sam carefully. Sam hadn't told her what happened to him, only saying that Megatron was dead and gone, as were his decepticons. Seeing his wounds, she hadn't prodded further, instead focusing on wrapping his wounds with the few supplies Ratchet was able to supply her with. But the questions were still burning. Sam seemed to realize this, face still cast to the ground, an un-comfortable silence that was filled with wails of distant ambulance sirens and shouts taking hold. It was…bittersweet at the most. While Megatron had been defeated, half the city was rubble, and the losses while few, were heavy. Wounds would take awhile to heal, and there were no doubt countless innocent people who got caught in the cross-fire.

"…Can you help me over to 'Bee?" There was a pause from Mikela, watching Sam's legs nearly buckle underneath himself as he attempted to stand, looking a little odd as his body was still bent at the waist to form a 90 degree angle. She stood up gingerly, trying to avoid the burns as she wrapped an arm around his back. There was a low groaning hiss as she pulled his arm over her neck, standing him mostly up-right. Mikela froze, listening worriedly to the guys hissing.

"Maybe you should just rest Sam. I can try and get BumbleBee over here-,"  
"No, theres too much-" A pause as he Groaned "- Rubble. Can't get through with the truck." Sam, strong wiled ad headed, pushed on ward, wobbling dangerously even with Mikela acting as a support.

There was a low sigh which could've been in worry, disgust or pain as Sam leaned on her heavily, smelt of burnt flesh and ointment, and he managed to step on her feet-twice. There was a sudden yelp of asurprise as Sam nearly brought her to the ground, legs collapsing on themselves as his eyes swam infront of him, seeing only a blur of black, grey, red, and a small smear of yellow.

"Woah...Head…Blood rush…" There was a pause, as if time froze for but an instant, before everything caught up to his brain. The pain, the weakness-The Smell_. His body shook, chest heaving as the contents in his stomach dived out of his mouth._

"_Sa-."_

_  
[Skipping ahead ]  
_

…_Searching…  
_

_Memory#34654kj23b accessed._

Date: 08/10/07

_[Play]  
_

…

_It was deafening. That as the only thing that could be heard on the other side of the phone and his side as well. He couldn't make any noise to break it though-He could only stare at the same point in the side wall he'd been staring at the past half-hour, jaw slightly open but not gapping, with eyes glazed over from lack of blinking. It wasn't really a shock-Okay, well, it WAS, but not as big of a shock as it would've been a month previously. Infact, he could probably believe it was happening. After what had happened (_Bodies everywhere, human, autobots, decepticons, bodies, bloody- Blood everywhere_) just a couple weeks prior, he felt that whatever hit him in these few weeks wouldn't really bother him all that much. Save for that pain in his chest, as if buried in his heart-A pain that made him forget the fight and leave him muttering random curses while cleaning out his stomach of its morning contents._

Back to the situation at Hand.  
Sam Witwicky sat on the side of his bed, legs over the edge with a blank stare at a spot in the wall that he'd been staring at the past while. Against his ear he pressed his cell phone, not wanting parents to come barging in for the cordless 'home phone' later, with akward silence hanging like an extremely heavy coat.  
"Its-Its not you, Sam, its just the whole..war…fighting, business-I..I keep seeing..Bodies a-and…Destruction everywhere. I-I-its- Its hard to handle. I don't think we should…stay together for now," Sam slowly blinked, as if realizing he had eyelids, heavy, dry eyelids, to move. Yeah, he'd been having that problem too. Except most of the time it was whenever he was dozing off or sleeping-The images were so clear, the sounds so loud, everything projected into his mind as though it was happening al over again, right then and there. And nothing changed. It was as though a movie was playing, playing in snippets from the beginning of the horrid day right to the end. If this was what Mikela was going through as well, he could honestly see her point of view. Bu then…wouldn't that be his as well?

He had gone out with her now and then , laughing at dry jokes, going to the movies-anything to make him feel...well, normal. But he didn't. He felt detached from the world, giving a shrewd gaze to anyone who boasted about being a survivor of war, to anyone who said they saw hell. No one had seen hell- No one but the small ground-level humans that had been fighting with and for the Autobots. No one but the ground-level humans saw the mutilated bodies that appeared after a building had been crashed, or missiles been launched.

After all of that, Sam would have thought he would want some company. Something to make him feel normal-A hug, a small kiss, something un-demanding, sweet, simple-That's what he thought he would have wanted. But no. At least not now. Al he wanted was to curl up in a corner and wait for the images (Of bodies, bloody, Decapitated heads, rubble, blood, bodies_)to go AWAY._

"-So I'm...really sorry. Sam…? You alright…? Are your legs still bothering you?"  
He blinked rapidly, realizing his mind had taken him far away from the one sided conversation Mikela seemed to be having. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly and softly a couple times before coming up with a reply, that while it sounded more like metal on metal, it was quiet and un-feeling. It must've bee worse for her to hear it though-Because if he could tell that from his voice, what could She tell?  
"Ah-Erh…Yeah…Yeah. Your right. Its been hard with...the…the fighting and-No, no, my legs are better."  
His lips twitched with a ghost of a smile, happy for a subject change that wasn't about fighting. No, now the subject was about him, and that realization made his smile instantly drop back down. He'd tried to keep it secret, yet no matter how 'normally' or 'fluidly' he attempted to move, Mikela gave him 'the look,' one that made her appear as though she could see through his careful disguise and see the pain he was in. Afterwards, she asked what was wrong, if anything hurt. Hell yeah he hurt! Every day he woke up with his body sore and creaking, some body parts hurting worse then others one week, others hurting like hell while the rest of his body was a dull throb the next week- Today, it was his chest. His heart, to be more precise. It thudded painfully in his chest, and it hadn't started because of Mikela's words either. It started earlier this morning. It had been so hard to get up, knowing he would have to walk around with the heavy, slow, pounding in his chest. He felt out of breath- His lungs felt crushed against his swollen heart, a heart that with the wrong movement, would burst.

"I'm…I'm going to let you go Mikela. I have to.."  
"Oh,, Ri…Right. Good bye Sam."  
With a soft 'click' and a low buzzing sound, Sam knew she had hung up. A new silence hung over him as he quietly flipped the phone shut dropping I from numb fingers, letting it clatter to the floor. It wasn't that he was depressed over it, no. The whole month he'd been feeling out of place. This had only been another part of his 'not fitting so perfectly anymore' life. Sooner or later, it would sink in, and he was sure he might be able to atleast feel angry over something.

However, he could not. Sam felt his forehead pitch forward as if his neck couldn't hold the heavy burden, falling onto his open palms as fingers dug into his hair. If he was in a right state of mind, he would be aghast at what he saw and felt. Tears. Small, tired, weak, but non-the-less, tears were leaking from his eyes. And as it was guessed, it wasn't about Mkela. No, she had just been the final strand he had held onto-That small piece of life that made him feel somewhat normal. But now, with Mikela gone, leaving him to become lost in his own mind, in his own bedroom, in his own somehow, un-familiar house-

"Whats Wrong with me_?!"  
Sam could barely whisper it, pulling at his hair as his jumbled thoughts of everything and nothing plagued him, as his heavy slow, ready to burst heart tried to beat faster, and his body burned in its un-known pain._

[/End Memory Log]

System check…

Scanning…

Molecular structures…OK  
Online Systems…OK  
Health...68%…69%…70%…

…90%

System Re-boot Initiated


End file.
